


You're dating a werewolf? Really?

by Kinta_Coldstone



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a Softie, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Stiles, Protective Dean Winchester, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, the winchesters are in trouble (again), the winchesters are related to the stilinki's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinta_Coldstone/pseuds/Kinta_Coldstone
Summary: The Winchester's and Castiel are in trouble, once more so as normal they are trying to lay low and hide. But this time they are hiding in Beacon Hill and living with their relatives the Stilinski. After being many years apart (last time they spoke to the Stilinki's Stiles was only 9.) Once they get to their destination they are greeted by a shirtless male.





	1. Prologue

I heard the door bell ring and looked up from my SAT book and grumbled a small bit. "Dereeek!!!!" I yelled from downstairs as I just chuckled a small as I continued to read, "Derek! Get the door!" 

"Stiles Stilinksi.... you are some lazy human, aren't ya." Derek said looking at me as I just shrugged and went back to reading my book. He opened the door and sighed a small bit, "Look, I am not looking to buy anything at the moment, please don't come back."

"Did the Stilinki's move or something?" A familiar voice said as I moved toward the door, "Stiles!" Sam said as he hugged me and grinned a small bit, "so who is this, your babysitter?" Said playfully as I just shook my head.

"Sorry cousins, he is my boyfriend..." I paused and let them in as they got situated; Dean sat on the couch leaning on Castiel (if that is even his real name) while Sam was talking to me. "Huh? Oh uh, yea I texted my dad he will be here soon." I said as I looked around and noticed Derek was now talking to Castiel and just grinned,

"Stiles I just asked you if you needed help studying." Sam said as I just shook my head and relaxed. "So, uh how did you two meet?" He said indicating over to me as I shrugged and chuckled.

"I came onto his property, then saved his life, he saved mine; he took me out to get curly fries and a burger and now we are here." I said as I then tilted my head looking at him chuckling a small bit. "What about you? Have you found anyone?" He then rubbed the back of his head and chuckled just ever so softly.

"Well, ya see the issue there is... I uh... kinda-"

"Boys, you better have a good reason to be here at this time. And before you ask Dean, I got rid of all of my alcohol for good. No secret stashes or anything." my dad said as he walked in looking at the both of them clearly upset. "No get in here and give you uncle a hug."


	2. Why must your salty attitude ruin my meal, Dean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters talk about life, liberty and the pursuit of hunting monsters.... all while being inches away from one. Lets just say that even though Sam has a thing for werewolves, they still are not to keen with them.

As I cooked dinner while Derek was 'helping' if you could call it that Dean, Sam and my dad were all talking once more. I looked out of the corner of my eyes and noticed Castiel making marks on the wall. "Babe, stir the pasta I'll be right back and don't use any more salt. That is the last thing it needs." I said as I got on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek smiling; I walked over to the angel and just watched what he was doing.

"Oh, uh my apologies... force of habit I suppose." He said and then shook his head handing me a necklace, I put it in my pocket and nodded smiling a small bit. "It is angels ward, helps protection and all." I simply nodded and walked back to Derek as he then smiled a small bit looking at me I then quickly kissed his lips and stirred the pot a small bit. "Isn't he a bit too old for you Mieczyslaw?" Castiel said bluntly as he moved to the kitchen putting the marking on the wall once more.

"How did you know my real name?" I simply asked trying to stay level and at ease while I drained the water from the pot leaving the pasta in the dish. I then set it down as Derek gave out his wolf like growl knowing I wasn't a fan of full name. "I don't mind Derek, calm down." I said putting my hand on his shoulder kindly and smiled a small bit, I applied the cheese and sauce to the male and then made eye contact with him. He just stared at me almost seeming to try and figure me out, Derek just kissed my cheek before leaving to tell everyone that dinner was almost ready.

"Dean told me." He stated and grabbed the silverware. "No silver, at all." He said and then set the table in a way... I did each day. "They both talk about you, I guess your dad tell them stuff every now and then. You are a smart kid." He said and then just watched me and my movements. "I married Dean a few years ago, we are not here though."

"Why are you here then?" Derek said as Sam, Dean and my dad all showed up and sat down. I gave them their dinner and sat down next to Derek and just watched everyone. Castiel then closed his eyes as he lead us all in prayer. After we all began to eat I tapped my foot to the floor and relaxed and just chuckled kindly listening to everyone talk all at once.

"Why are you here?" I blurted out as I looked at them all still super confused.

"As we had said, for one... amazing dinner little Cousin; and two the FBI is after us because we killed a monster that was being studied by the government. We needed to lay low and then found out that there are some werewolves around that have been killing people in this town and we need to find out more about them." Sam said as he finished eating and shrugged chuckling a small bit.

"It was not werewolves," Derek growled out showing his canines this time and looked at Sam, "it was something Stiles and I took care of, so you should just focus on not being found out by the FBI."

"And your a hunter? Trust me man, we know when its' one of those mutts."

"Dean! That was uncalled for." Both Cas and my dad said in almost perfect unison as I closed my eyes and sighed finishing my meal now

"What? I mean I am not wrong." He said in defense as he then laid out a silver bullet that was incased in wolfsbane. Derek winced at the sight of it as he gripped my leg a small bit. 

"I am dating a werewolf." I said calmly as I looked at Dean dead in the eyes; He looked at my dad who just shrugged a small bit nodding and chuckled kindly. Derek then closed his eyes and when he opened them they were an intense red, he quickly turned them back and gave a low chuckle seeing how freaked out Dean and Sam were.

"You must be some male prostitute, because there is no way you could hold onto both a hot guy and an Alpha werewolf."

"Nope I do not sell my body... but Stiles sell it to me every sunday for a burger and curly fries and a coke. And I am going to excuse myself to his room to watch a Star wars film." Derek said bluntly as I then spit out my milk and got it on Cas he then got up and kissed my head handing my a napkin before he left.

"Well fuck." Dean said as Castiel then punched his cheek taking the bullet from the table.


	3. kiss me wolf boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short fluffy and cute chapter

"I am so sorry Derek....." I said as I then closed the door and walked over to the wolf man and then got onto the bed crawling to him getting on top of him.

"It is alright, I understand... We do tend to have a pretty bad rap. Your relatives are just..." He looked at me dead in the eyes and just smiled as I towered over him. "God your lips seem perfect right now." Derek said as he gave me a very soft kiss on the lips, "yep, just as I had said, pure perfection."

"Shut up and just kiss me Sourwolf." I said as I continued to kiss the male more and more.

"Mmmm... god yes..." he said as we continued to kiss. I then lost my balance and fell on top of him. "Oof!" He groaned out and smiled still trying to kiss my lips; I just relaxed even more as we kissed.

"Babe.... babe.... your werewolf is forming." I said honestly as I then watched him become his true form. He continued to just kiss more and more as he growled a small bit just grinning more and more as he shivered and continued to kiss me. He growled and then whispered softly.

"Want the bite?" I shake my head and looked at him smiling just ever so kindly and relaxed some more. "Okay love." He moved away and kissed me once more as he relaxed even more and just stopped kissing me. I smiled and he wrapped his arms around me and turned on the T.V and just held onto me as I then smiled some more.

"I love you Derek Hale, I love you more than you will never know." I said nuzzling him as I slowly fell asleep and just smiled curled up to the warm male.


	4. i am sorry

I just want to say sorry for how long its been since my last update. A lot has happened in my time... I got a roomie, the roomie turned homophobic, I got kicked out... I have been having a hard time with my weight again. BUT I am making strives to get myself better and continue on with this story.


	5. New starts to new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just Stiles trying to convince Derek to join him and team free will to go mini golfing with them.... from Derek's POV

"Derek! Derek darling!" Stiles grumbled as he shook my body and gave out a loud dramatic sigh. "Derek I took a pregnancy test and I'm pregnant!" He said to me as I opened my eyes and shot up. I looked at him and he burst out laughing "Okay . . . I did take a pregnancy test but I am not pregnant." He said as he then sat on the bed fiddling with my hair.

"God damn . . . why did you even take a test?" I grumbled as I rubbed my face trying to wake up a small bit. "What did you think that my werewolf self got your normal human self pregnant?" He just shrugged and looked at me dead serious.

"You never know with werewolves. Peter told me that it could be possible . . . and I missed my period." He said and grinned even more and then laughed a small bit, he kissed my head and got up pulling me up to my feet with him. He tossed me a shirt as I just stares at him looking at my phone.

"You are an idiot and-"

"I am your idiot don't ever forget that."

"well yes, that is true but you know Peter is pulling your chain, right?" I said as I put on the shirt and just shook my head chuckling a small bit. He walked to me and fiddled with my hair getting everything right. "Why am I getting dressed again? I just want to cuddle with you some more and be nude . . . we could watch Star Wars or something." I had whined out as he shook his head and just watched me rolling his eyes.

"We are getting burgers and fries and playing Mini golf with Sam, Dean and Castiel . . . please it'll be fun." He said and then looked at me grinning as he then got onto this tippy toes and whispered "We can play hunter and prey afterwards I'll even wear that cute outfit you like." Stiles whispered in my ear as he nibbled on my earlobe a small bit. I then grumbled and nodded as I smiled some more rolling my eyes pushing him off me. "so is it a date with the hunters and angel."

"Are Dean and Castiel dating? They are giving me that dating vibe." I finally said to him as I then tilted my head as I looked at him chuckling softly.

"Yes, they are dating but it's totally super DL so be a good pup and dont bring it up." Stiles said and growling grinning as he barred his teeth. 

"you look like a bunny when you do that." I mumbled mostly to myself as I then walked off with him smiling happily as our fingers then intertwined once we got downstairs.

"Well... I am your bunny then, Mr. Wolf."


	6. Who knew the Winchesters were so good at mini golf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -BACK TO STILES POV-
> 
> Just some mini golf and food with the Winchesters

"Ugh... about time boys, come on now I know you both are not in any hurry to go have fun playing golf with the family; but come on boys let us have fun now." Dean said to the both of us as he leaned on the wall shyly keeping his fingers intertwined with Castiel's fingers. He looked away from us as Sam just grinned once more catching an ever so sly glance over at the two. 

"Well, Now that you both are here we can all have our fun, but the moment the Winchesters are spotted it is back home to the bunker, and they _wont_ come out of the bunker until its safe." My father said as we all then nodded in agreement, we got into multiple cars, Dean got into baby along with Castiel and dad. Derek and I both got into the back seat of another car along with Sam. I drove the car and turned onto the tunes only vaguely listening to the two of their conversation. 

"....Dean and Cass?" Derek mumbled

"Complicated... best not to ask, trust me on that much, heh." Same mumbled grimly as he shrugged.

"And you?" I looked into the rear view mirror for just a moment as he shrugged chuckling turning to face Derek a bit more now.

"I get it... I thought that well..." Derek pasued for just a moment and looked down at his shoes and shrugged, "that I wasn't going find love with what happened with Kate and how I was sexually assaulted." He had stated bluntly as he took in a deep and swift breath. Same put his hand on the others shoulder and nodded.

"Stiles is a good kid, he cares for you, we can all tell your bond is true and well." He finally said after quite a few moments of just silence. the rest of the trip was quite and it was as if you could cut the tension with a knife. I finally got out of my car as I chuckled an then locked the door.

"about damn time," dad finally said once we got to the course. 

"calm down dad, its not all that late.. five minutes isn't nearly as bad as you sometimes." I said with a slight grin on my face as he shook his head and just chuckled some more. 

"You're right boy, you're right... now lets mini golf!" He said as he tossed me a club and a purple golf ball. We walked to the first round and watched as Derek went first. "Hole in one, Derek you want me to like you man, not hate you." 

"Maybe you should get better then, John." Sam said as he went next and chuckled getting even closer now to the hole. I wet and chuckled as I didn't get close. "Hey!" Sam yelled and grinned "Derek, why don't you _help_ your partner out there." he said as I then blushed watching Derek walking toward me with a grin.

"I think I may well." Derek said into my ear as he got behind me and wrapped his arms around me grabbing my club with me. he chuckled and slowly grinded onto me as he bit my ear. I began to blush even more "and then you..." he helped me and chuckled as he moved back relaxing some more now. 

"Ahem!" My dad said as I moved back blushing, I looked around noticing both Dean and Castiel grinning and chuckling. The rest of the time it was just like that, we were all teasing out partner as Sam and dad watched in both a mixture of shock and disappointment. They both brought us back to reality when we got too far into us having fun. 

"Okay guys, lets get some burgers and... maybe pie." Castiel said as he jsut looked at Dean now. I kissed Derek's lips softly and nodded in agreement we went to get burgers and all jsut started to talk. it was a mixture of everyone talking over eachother and having fun.


	7. I need help!!!

So I have writers block for this story... so what do you want to see happen? Any tips, ideas. send them to me and if I like it I'll have in the next chapter. thank you all so much for this.


End file.
